The Marauders Take 2
by zigzag
Summary: What if Voldemort didn't exist? What if Lily, James and Sirius had never died? What if all the Marauders - minus Peter - had children? What if their children went to Hogwarts to follow in their father's footsteps? This is what would happen.


**The Marauders – Take 2**

****

**Summary: **What if Voldemort didn't exist? What if Lily, James and Sirius had never died? What if all the Marauders – minus Peter – had children? What if their children went to Hogwarts to follow in their father's footsteps? This is what would happen.

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings**:........ erm....mild swearing

**Disclaimer:** Hello....In case u havn't realised yet I am not J.k Rowling...... therefore, I do not own any of the characters that you recognise from the Harry Potter books.......The plot is mine!(YAY!) and I own the characters you don't recognise.....so there, I do have SOME imagination. :D

**Author's Note:** erm....this is the first story up here that I'm reasonably happy with, so please be nice!! If I get lots of reviews for this, then I'll put up a few more of my stories....so plz tell me what you think of this one.  
Much thanks to Emma, aka: flobadobadob, my best friend in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD who helped me with the ideas for this and has been reading it bit-by-bit for ages!....she's been very nice! *hugz*!! Also thanks to my beta-reader and my typist Heather, aka: Rowan Arkenson (read her stories! They rock!)  
Please review my story, or I won't know if people are enjoying it or not. I've written most of this already, but if you wanna give me ideas and views, feel free to anyway! And if you want me to review your story, please tell me and I'd be happy to :D  
So enjoy, criticise, and don't flame! 'Cause that's not very nice.

:D smiles and faery-fluff,  
Zoe *zigzag*  
  


Chapter One

**Families**

'Okay Harry.' James knelt down so his face was level with his son's. 'This is the Marauder's Map; Remus, Sirius, and myself, made it when we were at school.' He pulled an old piece of parchment out from his jean pocket and handed it to Harry. 'You tap it with your wand and say: "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," and it'll show you a map of Hogwarts and all the people in it. When you've finished, tap it again and say "Mischief Managed" and it'll go blank, okay?' Harry nodded, examining the yellowing parchment. '…And here's my invisibility cloak,' James continued, standing back a little and draping a sheet of silver liquid-like material over Harry's shoulders. 'It'll make sure you're not seen if you don't want to be.'

'Cooooool!' Harry gasped in awe as he stared down at his now invisible body.

'I know.' James grinned mischievously at his son, who returned an almost identical grin.

'JAMES!' Lily Potter's voice yelled from the kitchen. 'You wouldn't be teaching our son how to work the Marauder's Map or giving him your invisibility cloak now would you?'

'Of course not, honey!' James called back to his wife in a sickeningly innocent voice before kneeling closer to Harry again.

'Oh, and Harry.' James muttered in a lower voice than before, pulling out a handful of dungbombs and pushing them into his son's pocket 'Throw a couple of those at Professor Snape, the Potions Master, for me, okay?'

'Sure dad!' Harry nodded excitedly and ran up the stairs to hid bedroom, clutching his new possessions.

James got to his feet smiling. His son was finally going to Hogwarts; James had taught 

Harry every secret room and hidden passage in the castle, much to Lily's disapproval, and James didn't doubt that Harry and his three best friends, Jack Lupin and Alex and Aaron Black, would become the biggest troublemakers in Hogwarts since the Marauders themselves.

Lily appeared at the kitchen door, wiping her hands on a tea-towel, and followed by a small girl of nine who had Lily's auburn curls and James' sparkly chocolate-brown eyes.  
'Hey daddy.' The little girl smiled up at James; she was wearing an extremely large grey t-shirt that reached down past her knees over her normal clothes and that was splashed with multicoloured paint.

'Hey 'Liss.' James smiled and crouched down so he was eye-level with his daughter. 

'What have you been doing all afternoon?'

Alissa Potter pulled out a big piece of parchment from behind her back and held it up to James.

'Finger painting,' she beamed, pointing a paint-covered finger at one of twelve stick people lined up on the parchment. 'See.that's me.' She was pointing to a little sick girl with a mass of curly red hair. 'And that's Harry,' Alissa pointed to a slightly taller stick-boy with a lot of scattered black hair, 'and you and mummy,' she said moving her finger to two larger replicas of herself and Harry. 'And Sirius and Niki.' She prodded a tall stick man with floppy brown hair besides a stick woman with sleek black hair. 'And there's Alex and Aaron,' Alissa said gesturing to two identical, slightly smaller replicas of Sirius, 'and then that's Jemma.' She pointed to a stick girl, a bit taller than Alex and Aaron with Niki's straight black hair. '...and there's Remus and Kayleigh with Jack.' The three stick people left were a tall stick man with tidy brown hair, beside a slightly smaller stick woman with wavy blonde hair, and a stick boy with a neat mop of short golden-blonde hair.

'Wow, 'Liss, that's great!' James grinned picking the small girl up and twirling her around. Alissa giggled.

'Okay honey, Sirius, Alex, Aaron and Jemma will be here soon. Let's go get you cleaned up.' Lily took her daughter out of her husband's arms and placed her carefully on the floor, taking her hand. 'James, go make sure Harry's packed everything for tomorrow, will you?' Lily asked.

'Sure, love,' James replied casually, checking his watch. 'What time are Sirius and everyone getting here?'

'7:00pm,' Lily said, 'and don't you and Sirius keep the kids up too late with your scary stories this time, we've all got o be up early tomorrow to get to Kings Cross for 11am, and we're meeting Remus, Kayleigh and Jack at the station before then.'

'Okay,' replied James simply, flashing Lily one of his I'm-so-innocent grins. She rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back a small smile.

'Now go make sure Harry is packing properly.' Lily hit James playfully on the shoulder before taking Alissa's hand and disappearing up the stairs.

James followed her and when he reached the top of the stairs he turned right to face a white door with a small plaque stuck in the middle reading: HARRY'S ROOM, in thick scarlet letters on a black background.

James knocked on the door. 'Hey Harry can I come in?'

'Sure dad,' Harry's voice came from inside. James pushed open the door and looked around the bedroom.

Harry was stood at the foot of his large bed, carelessly chucking odd possessions into a large wooden trunk. His bedcover hung almost to the floor on either side of the bed and, like the pillows, was plain black except for a scarlet bat emblazoned across the centre with the words 'Ballycastle Bats' in scarlet capitals below it. The white walls were almost completely covered in posters of the quidditch team, large photos of their mascot 'Barny the fruitbat', and scarlet and black banners. The floor was covered in a thick red carpet with odd robes, jumpers, books and scraps of parchment scattered around. In the corner of the room, a shiny NIMBUS 2000 broomstick was propped against the poster-covered wardrobe door.

'Hi Harry. Want a hand?' James asked, tiptoeing across the room, trying to avoid all the things spread across the carpet.

'Yeah, thanks dad; could you grab my school robes from over there please?' Harry gestured over to the floor by the door where a set of black robes were lying.

'Sure.' James turned around and made his way back to the door. He picked up the robes. 'Make sure your mum doesn't come in here she'll have a fit.'

'Er…' Harry peered around his messy room and James passed him the robes.

'Hang on.' James pulled his wand from his shirt pocket. 'Scrognify.' He waved his wand and the room was instantly spotless. He turned to Harry again. 'Personally it doesn't bother me. I like mess but your mum will kill us. Everything packed?'

'Yup.' Harry threw the robes into his trunk and pushed down the lid, but it wouldn't shut. 'Damn.'

James came to help and they pushed on the lid of the trunk for a few minutes; when it still wouldn't shut James gave a heavy sigh. 'Okay Harry, there's only one thing to do.' He grinned at his son who grinned back. 'On the count of 3 - 1…'

'2…' Harry continued.

'3!' They both jumped on the trunk, pushing it down with their hands and feet. James and Harry ended up sat on the lid of the trunk, pushing it down and keeping it from springing open. A loud knocking was heard at the front door, in an elaborate rhythm that that could only be Sirius.

'THEY'RE HERE!' Harry and James yelled in unison, jumping up and causing the trunk to spring open and clothes, books and other things to go flying everywhere.  
The two of them tore across the room; Harry tripping as his foot somehow got lodged between the wardrobe door and the floor.

'Argh! My foot's stuck!' the boy yelled as his father galloped across the landing towards the stairs.

Lily came out of the bathroom and made her way across the landing and down the staircase swiftly as James stumbled after her, tripping every now and then and clambering back to his feet, determined to reach the door; Lily reached it first and swept it open gracefully as James got to his feet behind her, his hair even more mussed than usual and his knees on his jeans scuffed.

A tall handsome man stood grinning in the doorway, his thick blacky-brown hair flopping gracefully into his dark eyes. Beside him stood a woman who came up to Sirius' chin. She had long, sleek black hair that reached down to her elbows, hair which complimented navy-blue eyes.

Suddenly, two boys bounded out from behind the couple, grinning broadly. They were both the spitting image of Sirius, apart from their mother's navy eyes. The boys were dragging an annoyed looking older girl behind them; she had her mother's silky black hair and her father's dark brown eyes.

'Heeeelllloooooo Jamsie boy!' the man yelled, throwing himself at James excitedly.

'Well hello Sirius mate,' James chuckled as Sirius finally released him and turned to 

Lily.

'LILYKINS!' Sirius cried, hugging Lily so hard she almost toppled right over.

'Hi there Sirius,' Lily replied when she had recovered from the shock and dusted off her clothes.

'Hey JAMSIE BOY!!' the twins yelled, imitating their father.

'Hey Alex…Aaron,' James smiled, high-fiving the boys.

'Hello boys.' Lily smiled fondly at the twins. 'Gosh, you must have grown at least an inch since we last saw you. Harry has, too. Must be your age.' Alex and Aaron rolled their eyes at this last comment, but grinned back at Lily anyway.

James turned to the girl, who had finally managed to free herself from her brother's grip.

'Hiya Jemma, you alright?' James asked.

'Hello James, hi Lily,' Jemma smiled prettily at them. 'I'm fine thanks, how about you?'

'We're good.' James replied, wrapping an arm around Lily.

'Lily, James!' The woman left in the doorway beamed, stepping forward and hugging them both. 'We haven't seen you in almost three weeks. It's been way too long!'

'It has,' Lily laughed. 'Great to see you though, Nicola!'

'Ok enough with the hellos!' Alex hopped up and down. 'Now where's Harry?'

'Dunno.' James peered around. 'Upstairs I suppose.'

'Okey Dokey's!' The twins disappeared up the stairs.

'I'll just be a minute,' Lily told everyone. 'I was just cleaning Alissa up. I'll be right back.' James and Sirius followed her upstairs while Jemma and Nicola found a seat in the living room.

Lily went back into the bathroom and finished wiping Alissa's painty hands while James and Sirius stood in the doorway.

'Hey there, 'Liss.' Sirius smiled at the girl, who beamed back.

'Hello Uncle Sirius,' Alissa replied as Lily lifted her from the stool she was perched on and lowered her to the floor. The small girl shook her hands, spraying paint-stained water all over the bathroom. Lily sighed, peering around at the mess.

'Later,' she said decisively, following James and Sirius out of the room with Alissa close behind.

Alissa and Lily went downstairs while James and Sirius turned into Harry's room where the twins had succeeded in freeing Harry's foot and now all three of them were sitting on the bed, pouring over the Marauder's Map.

'You gave him the map?' Sirius asked James, his eyes wide and a grin on his tanned face.

'Yup,' James replied with an equal grin. Sirius high-fived him.

'Haven't done much packing have ya, Harry?' Sirius said, peering around the room strewn with clothes and possessions.

Harry looked up at James.

'Later,' they said in unison, nodding at each other.

'Hey Sirius!' Harry grinned standing up and hugging his godfather.

'Alright Harry?' Sirius smiled back.

'Oi, Harry.what's this?' Aaron was stooped over Harry's trunk; he had lifted out James' old invisibility cloak and was slipping it over his shoulders.

'Ahh! Aaron where the hell's your body?' Alex gaped.

'Your invisibility cloak too? Good idea mate!' Sirius grinned at James.

'Wow an invisibility cloak? Your dad's given you an invisibility cloak?!' Aaron ran the cloak over his hands.

'Why can't you give us cool stuff like that?' Alex glared indignantly at Sirius who shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

'Well,' James said, grinning, 'the Marauders Map belonged to all four of us, so it's only fair that our children inherit it. Peter never had kids…moved to Australia a year ago and we haven't heard from him since, so as I'm sure the girls won't be interested, the fair thing would be that the map is shared between Harry, Jack and you two.'

Aaron, Alex and Harry all grinned broadly.

'...Oh, and we'll share the cloak too of course,' Harry put in.

Sirius, James and the three boys put the Map and cloak safely in Harry's trunk and then went downstairs to join Lily, Alissa, Nicola and Jemma in the living room.

The evening flew by and after dinner, everyone was sat in the living room talking happily.

James, Sirius, Alex, Aaron and Harry were squashed together on the sofa discussing which Quidditch team was going to win the league.

'It's gotta be the Bats,' Harry said. 'They're the best by far.'

'I'd say there's a bit of a biased opinion there!' Sirius chucked. 'James being the Ballycastle Bat's star chaser and all!'

'It's not just dad,' Harry replied indignantly. 'The whole team's great! I'm sticking by them!'

'That's my son!' James yelled, high-fiving Harry over Alex's head.

'The Kestrels have been doing well though,' Aaron mused. 'They could have a chance.'

'Nah, if it's not the Bats it'll be the Wasps,' Alex replied. 'The Kestrels don't have a chance!'

'I'm all for the Holyhead Harpies,' Sirius put in.

'That's only 'cause you fancy their new seeker!' James yelled, slightly too loudly.

'He better not!' came Nicola's indignant voice from the opposite side of the room.

Sirius shot her an I'm-so-innocent grin, expertly copied from James. Harry, Alex, Aaron and James burst into hysterical laughter.

Suddenly, there was a bang and a tall man stumbled out of the fireplace, brushing soot off his clothes and grinning. There was another bang and then another and soon three very sooty figures stood in the Potters' living room: a man, a woman and a young boy. The man had sandy-brown hair and liquid amber eyes; although he was still quite young, he had a tired look about him and his large eyes shone mysteriously. The woman standing next to him had shoulder-length wavy brown hair and hazel eyes; she was small, barely taller than her son who looked exactly like his father apart from his thick, short, golden-blonde hair.

'Remus!' James and Sirius yelled in unison, jumping up and rushing over to their best friend.


End file.
